Caught Under Mistletoe
by MikeWazowskiIsBeautiful
Summary: When a simple Christmas Party turns into an unexpected kiss under the mistletoe, Rapunzel and Merida feel slightly different, but for what reason? Weren't they just friends? - Meripunzel.
1. Chapter 1

At Rapunzel's New Years Parties, it was law that every time any two were caught under the mistletoe, they would have to kiss. No matter who it was, they just had to. That was why the mistletoe was there. There were several other winter activities that Rapunzel had insisted on, such as caroling, and sledding, cookie decorating, etc. But this New Years, Rapunzel was extremely surprised herself under the Mistletoe with one of her best friends, Merida Dunbroach. The sweet, yet feisty shorter redhead who Rapunzel was either constantly fighting with, trying to convince to do fun activities with, teasing, or just talking with, Merida. Rapunzel hadn't been caught under the Mistletoe with a girl before, no, that hadn't happened yet, and especially not with Merida. She had been caught under the Mistletoe with Hiccup, Flynn, and Kristoff so far, but not any of the girls. But she was no exception to this rule. If Rapunzel was caught under the Mistletoe with Merida, then she was caught under the Mistletoe with Merida, and she definitely had to kiss her. Merida bit her lip. She wasn't going to start fighting with Rapunzel. Besides, she had quickly kissed all the other people she had been under the Mistletoe with, and thought nothing of it. Even once, with Elsa. Why was she nervous right now? She had just laughed when it was Elsa. She didn't mind that much. Merida looked Rapunzel up and down, tensing slightly, then relaxing her shoulders. "Well, we're going to have to do this at some point" Rapunzel said, with a small chuckle. "It's not a big deal, right?" She said, tilting her head. But she was also nervous, slightly. "Yer right, da sooner, da better" Merida said, her eyes darting away. Merida looked up at Rapunzel, waiting for the other girl to do so. But Rapunzel just looked at her, expectantly. They weren't getting anywhere. Merida shrugged, shutting her eyes and quickly pressing her lips against the brunette's. It lasted, for some reason, much longer then two seconds. Merida liked the warmness of Rapunzel's lips, and liked the flavor of her lip glass. She liked the way Rapunzel's lip quivered a bit, and how warm her cheeks felt. She liked this a lot, and it made Merida a little uneasy. Rapunzel, also, didn't pull away for a minute. Merida's hair was tickling her cheeks a little. She giggled slightly into the kiss. Merida's lips felt amazing against hers. Her heart began to pound, and her stomach turned into butterflies, tickling slightly. Merida put her hand on Rapunzel's cheek, but in doing this, Merida came to her senses. No, she couldn't be kissing Rapunzel! That was absurd. She was Rapunzel of all people! Merida pulled away, biting her lip, looking at Rapunzel, for a reaction. "Oh, I'm sorry" Rapunzel said, stepping out from behind the Mistletoe. "I-I don't know what came over me!" "Dats quite alright, Punzie. I coulda stopped it, too" She said. "Buht I didn't. I don't know why I didn't." "Well, I don't mind" Rapunzel said. "Me neither" Merida said. They looked at each other, blushing slightly. A moment later, Hiccup peeked his head around the corner. "Merida? Rapunzel?" He asked. "Just lookin' for you. You two have been gone for like...ten minutes." Rapunzel blushed deeper, but didn't show it. "Sorry" She said, with a small shrug. "Lost in thought, I guess." Hiccup nodded, walking away. Merida took one more stare at Rapunzel, and rejoined the party. But for some reason, felt a little different, this time. - AN. So yeah, that was my attempt at Meripunzel. Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Merida couldn't help looking across the room at the brunette, who was happily chatting with Hiccup. She couldn't tell why. And she really didn't know why she was looking at Rapunzel's lips. They looked desirable. They were a beautiful pink color. They smelled of cinnamon lip gloss. Whoa there, why was she thinking about that? They kissed, once, under the mistletoe. It was no big deal! She had kissed Elsa earlier that day! She wasn't paying attention to Elsa's lips! Merida sighed. "Mer?" Anna asked, waving her hand in front of her face. Anna looked where Merida's gaze lay. "Mer can you even hear me? I just asked you a question!" "Whot?" Merida asked, turning her attention back to the strawberry blonde. Anna sighed. "Never mind" Anna said, rolling her eyes. "Not a big deal, anyway." Anna walked away, up to Kristoff. Merida bit her lip, turning back to look at Rapunzel, who was laughing at something Hiccup had said. She clenched her eyes shut, turning around. She shouldn't be looking at her like that. - Rapunzel had noticed Merida's stare. Was she still...thinking about it? She hoped so, so she wasn't the only one. - Later that night, Merida was sitting on the roof of Rapunzel's house, in her jacket, shivering slightly after all the other guests had gone inside. She had just wanted a minute to think, but it had ended up being over half an hour. Rapunzel climbed onto the roof, as well, with a small smile. "Mer?" She asked. "What're you doing out here all alone? We're about to have dinner!" Merida turned her head. "Oh, hey, Punzie" She said, with a small smile. "I'm just thinking." Rapunzel nodded, sitting beside her. They were silent for a few minutes. "Sorry" Rapunzel said, turning to look at her. "I've been...distracted all day." Merida nodded, looking forward. "Aye, so have I" She said. She didn't look at her, afraid she'd look at the other's lips. "I know this is a weird thing to say..." Rapunzel said, taking a deep breath, pausing slightly. "But I sort of liked your kiss. Sorry, that's a weird starter for conversation." Merida's eyes brightened. She did? Merida wasn't the only one? She turned her head a little, with a small giggle. "Really?" She asked. Rapunzel nervously nodded. "Dat's good...because I sorta liked it, too." Rapunzel blushed. "So, we both liked it..." She said. "And have been...thinking about it?" "Yeep" Merida said. "And..." Rapunzel bit her lip. "Would like to do it again?" She held her breath. Merida turned her head, shocked, looking at Rapunzel with wide eyes. Before her mind could stop her, she gently kissed the other. "Well, if ye like da kiss, and I liked de kiss, there is naw reason we shouldn't" She giggled. "My thoughts exactly!" Rapunzel said, throwing back her head a little, kissing the other. It didn't need to be anything more then a kiss, unless they decided different, but they both liked kissing each other. They liked the way the other's lips felt. Kissing the other was fun. And if they thought it was fun, shouldn't they continue? - AN. There! I finished it! It wasn't feeling complete. Sorry if it sucked... 


End file.
